How He Feels
by wolkeyfentah
Summary: James Potter and his Friends made Fun Of Snape when they were in school and then Sirius starts to feel strange feelings towards one of his friends.


Today sunlight bursts through the class room window's of four friends were sitting under a tree discussing

how brave they Course Sirius looked the most gorgeous and handsome for his age. James couldn't take his eyes

off Lilly ,who would give him a slight wink. Peter ,who didn't get much attention from others was chewing on his pencil.

Remus was fixing his hair as he got up and asked Sirius.

"Care to have some fun my friend?"

"Are you kidding me? I care the most about that! ... Oh James is too I bet!" answered Sirius

"Well look who is coming our way..." Remus pointed at Severus Snape who looked awkwardly puzzled and coming their way.

"Whieee... Hey Snapepoop" yelled Sirius as Remus and James burst into laughing, Peter just looked up at them and looked at

them as they were odd creatures he didnt know.

Snape stared to walk faster towards the castle ignoring Sirius.

James picked up one of the rocks by the tree and threw it over to Snape, where it hit him in the knee, he droped on the

ground and tried to hide his pain as James and Sirius followed by Remus made their way over to him.

James fixed his hair and said

"Well Snapie that was the wrong thing to do , try to run and hide from us."

"Yeah and ignoring us too like we are nothing to you." added Sirius.

Severus said nothing but tried to get up.

"Where do you think your going Severus." said Remus as he raised his wand and put a charm on Snape to inlarge his nose.

Snape begun to make funny noises, he tried to cover his nose with his robe as he sturggled to get up and run.

The three best friends laughed as some more peopled joined them in the action.

"Hmmm Rready for some more Snapie?" James asked Snape Sarcasticly.

Snape tried to shake his head as in no but before he knew James placed another charm on him to hang Snape in the thin

air.

Sixteen hours later a boy woke up from his deep sleep, a beautiful black haired boy. He looked over at his neighbor's bed,

there was sound asleep was Remus Lupin. Sirius slid off his bed and walked over to Remus's. He looked down at this dirty

blonde haired friend. /*Or Maybe he is more then a friend...*\\thought Sirius. /*Maybe its ok to love a man, or maybe not*\\

/*GOD! AM I GAY... NO, Of course your not gay Sirius.*\\said the voice inside his head.

/*But then again look at him so innocent he is ...if... if only I could just touch him but he will wake up and wonder what I'm

doing awake in the middle of the night over him.. I'm so tempted to take his hand and lay next to him...*\\

Sirius petted Remus's head, who gave a moan of /leave me alone\\ sorta way. Sirius smiled and retured to sleep.

The Next Day Sirius was the second to wake up after James who was getting dressed for breakfast.

James glanced at him happily as he said "Good Moring Sirius!"

"Morning" mumbled Sirius as Remus opened his cute sleepy eyes and started to dress too.

Peter however was still in bed with a pillow over his face.

Later that morning all four buddies were sitting at the breakfast table in the Great Hall injoying their breakfast.

"Do you think Snapey told on us yet?" asked Remus the others.

"Haha are you kidding the poor kid is scared of us to death ...

especially James with us its like we are unbreatable team" answered Sirius while looking dreamily over at Remus.

/* Oh He is to good to be true ... even James isnt that cute as Remus if only he knew what i'm feeling at the moment.*\\

thought Sirius as he came back to reality.

"He is To Much of a Loser to go Run to Teachers for help." said James

"Yeah your probably right." said Remus as he petted James on the shoulder.

/* He is Petting him ... Oh God what if he is gay and is hiding it, No I can't tell him yet if he isnt Gay then I'm*\\

"Well eat up James your on today in Quidditch" said Remus to James.

"Yeah, but I'm not really in the mood." said James as he looked over at Lilly.

The Quidditch Match between Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff was about to start and Remus,Peter and Sirius were making their

way up the stadium to take their seats.

/* I must do it now or its never gonna happend*\\ Sirius convinced him self.

Sirius grabed Remus's wrist "Hey.." and pulled him away from the rest of the students.

"Whats this all about Padfoot?" asked Remus as he looked into Sirius's eyes.

"Er... I.. I dunno how to tell you this ... b-but." stared to say Sirius, looking back into Remus sexy eyes.

"Tell me what?" asked Remus with a comfused look on his face.

/* Come On GET IT OVER WITH!*\\ Spoke Sirius insides.

"Well I..I'm sorta like..er I.. lik-"

"YOU WHAT?" shouted Remus louder then he ever spoke.

"Please calm down! I'm not totally sure about this.." Sirius grabed Remus's arm and pulled him closer to him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ... STOP I'M NOT LIKE THAT!" shouted Remus again.

"Remus I have to tell you.. it started lastnight when I came over to your bed and looked down at you and you were just so

... irresistible."

"YOU ARE TOTALLY INSANE NOW LET ME GO!" Remus now yelled trying to set free from Sirius's grip on his arm.

"I can't let you go now or you will tell the others that ... that I'm Gay."

"oh well I could keep this just between us but then ..." Sirius squeezed Remus's arm hard. "LET ME GO... LET ME GO!"

Remus was getting worried now, what was Sirius doing?, Why is he telling him he is Gay?, and Why does he Like Him?

Thoughs rushed through his mind and he said " Alright Sirius ... we are friends and this shouldn't ruin our relatio..er

friendship like this, so now let me go and we can sort this out like normal people."

Sirius let Remus's arm go and droped to the floor unto his knees... "God I'm sorry for what I just did its just... I needed to

tell you this before it took full control over me."

"Full control over you?" Remus set down on the stone floor next to his friend.

"Its just I wanted to be close to you and all... and now i ruined it." Sirius put his hands to his face to cover him self from blushing.

"Er well you could of asked just like now..." Remus took Sirius's arm and pulled him up of the ground.

"W-what do you ... what are you doing?" Remus now was taking Sirius's hand.

"I'm Gay too..."


End file.
